warriorsfanmadeclansfandomcom-20200214-history
LeafClan (Animalliterature)
LeafClan lives in a large and lush, green forest beside an even larger lake. Streams cut through their territory, most leading from RippleClan territory, and plants are plentiful, even in the harsh snows of leaf-bare. They are named accordingly to their founder, Leafstar, who had traveled for seasons from the old Clans' territory with Ripplestar and Breezestar to find the perfect settlement for her Clan. Clan Character LeafClan cats are known for their cunning, intelligent, and swift nature. They are very loyal and caring towards their loved ones and will die for their Clanmates, if that is what it takes. Hereditarilly, they have slim and sleek builds, commonly bear brown or cream patterns, and normally have leaf-green eyes. Territory LeafClan's territory stretches over a large forest, their camp being a neat hollow in the very center; the heart of the forest. Several plants are known to grow in their territory, making them extremely capable when it comes to handling and recognizing herbs and popular in prey. Several streams cut through the forest, as well, most leading to RippleClan's territory. Important locations include: *'Camp' - A spacious and neat hollow in the heart of the forest, surrounded by bracken bushes and canopied by large trees. A nicely-woven entrance opens up between a narrow tunnel pathway and the camp, and in the very center of the camp is a large tree stump from which announcements are made. More information listed here: LeafClan Camp {Coming Soon} *'The Ancient Evergreen '- A great, towering Evergreen which remains leafy and green each season alike the pines in ShadeClan territory. It is said to have stood for thousands of seasons, before the first--the ancient--Clans were born. *'Leaf Hollow '- A small dip in the ground not far from the LeafClan camp, always full of scattered leaves from trees despite the season. A common and favored area for apprentices to practice and train. *'The Forever Stream '- A neat stream that cuts all the way through both and RippleClan and LeafClan territory, seeming to continue forever in both ways. The land near it is always lush, and prey is normally bountiful beside it. The area where it crosses over between the RippleClan and LeafClan borders is an often disputed area, and several battles have been waged over it. History Years ago, there were three cats: Ripplepaw, belonging to WebClan, Breezepaw, belonging to HareClan, and Leafpaw, belonging to EmberClan. They met once every other moon and shared several different things. However, accidents were made and both of the young she-cats, Breezepaw and Leafpaw, began expecting. When their Clans discovered what had happened, they were furious and disgusted. They soon banished each apprentice, though some warriors believed that they should at least allow the she-cats to stay until their kits were born and old enough to travel. The three apprentices traveled for season upon season looking for a home, and vowed to never show kindness to the Clans that had forbade them and their kits. They held their own naming ceremonies since they had all passed their assesments anyways and they still wanted to move on to become warriors despite their position. Ripplepaw became Ripplelake, Breezepaw became Breezeheart, and Leafpaw became Leafstorm. Eventually, both she-cats did have their kits on the journey to find a suitable home. Leafstorm had four kits: Oakkit, Nettlekit, Acornkit, and Chestnutkit. After about a year of searching, the cats found a large territory surrounding a lake and instantly fell in love with it. A group already lived there, the Tribe of Snowy Mountain Peaks, but neither groups minded if another was there. The ecstatic travelers immediately began looking for a nice camp, but couldn't decide on where to set it. So, to settle their terms, they agreed to split the territories between each other and began to form their own Clans. Leafstorm and her kits, which were now about five moons, settled in the forest, in the hollow that would later become the LeafClan camp. The new Clans no longer interacted with SolarClan, but new ancestors known as LunarClan. They soon earned nine new lives and became known as Leafstar, Breezestar, and Ripplestar, founders of LeafClan, BreezeClan, and RippleClan. A few years later, the old Clans of which had banished the new leaders arrived to the Newfounders' Territory. They immediately knew that this was the lake in which had been prophesied by SolarClan and began pleading for territory, attempting to explain that their ancestors had told them that this was their destined home. Leafstar was enraged. She countered that they had no right to come onto her territory and beg for it, and when they said that SolarClan had ordered a prophecy that this was their destined home and that their past territory had been destroyed by burning red water that had flooded from the Red Mountain, none of the new Clans believed them and believed that they were lying in desperate greed for new territory, and said that, even if SolarClan had prophesied that they live there, those cats were no longer their ancestors and they only obeyed the orders of LunarClan. It took moons to convince the new Clans to share territory with the old, and they had to risk a fatal agreement. The Clans had to merge with each other if each of them required the same territory, but they had to keep the original names of the new Clans and the leaders of the new Clans were to control the merged Clan, as well as the deputy. LeafClan merged with EmberClan, though Leafstar did not initially treat the former EmberClan members as she did her own previous warriors. However, after moons of cold cruelty recieved from Leafstar, she was confronted and reluctantly accepted that they were her subjects now, as well, and treated them equally. The LeafClan founder passed away a moon later of old age and was succeeded by one of her sons, Oakstorm, though he had not been the original deputy. After seasons of peace, a large group arrived to the territories. They convinced ShadeClan to allow them to stay in their camp for a few seasons and began attacking them from the inside and persuading the ShadeClan warriors to join them in a rebellion against the Clans. Soon Clans were falling, crushed under a horrible leader's reign. Eventually all Clans were forced to shelter in The Tribe--now known as The Amarian Tribe of Snowy Mountain Peaks--'s camp and territory until they rebuilt themselves and were able to fight. They waged war on the horrid group, which they soon learned as known as The Merciless, and fought for three days straight. On the first midnight, LunarClan joined in their efforts, on the dawn of the second day, SolarClan joined, at dusk of the second night, The Tribe of Endless Skies joined, and, by midnight of the third night, all ancestors were fighting with the Clans for their homes, whether they were ancestors of the modern Clans, the old Clans, the Ancient Clans, or even The Tribe. After all of this war, which seemed to never end, with cats' energy rapidly depleting, dead bodies weaving through the crowd, and the grass now completely reddened with blood, The Merciless was shattered as Widow, their leader, was killed by each of the Clan leaders--a cat of which she had tortured for moons on end taking the killing bite--and fled, scattering. Each leader suffered three lives taken in that fatal battle, and Sprucespark became leader the night after the battle ended, claiming that LunarClan had given them to him soon after it had ended. Truly, he had not been given his nine lives because he had never been accepted in the eyes of LunarClan. Sprucestar reigned for years, terrorizing the other Clans and forcing his own into several unnecessary and brutal battles despite their horrible state already after the long war and each battle they were forced to fight in. Eventually a she-cat named Squirrelgaze gathered a small group and called it "The Obediant Rebellion." She lied to them that she had been told in a dream by LunarClan that she was to form a rebellion to murder Sprucestar and his cruel deputy, and as a forever and subtle mark of who belonged to The Obediant Rebellion, they were to perform a small task, then she would claw an X-mark onto their muzzle. The Obediant Rebellion was spread among each Clan, and eventually Squirrelgaze and her rebellion were able to plan out the perfect stage to defeat both Sprucestar and his deputy, Flamefang. Squirrelgaze murdered Sprucestar, surprised to see that she only had to take a single life from him, and another rebellion member that battled beside her, Cinderflare, murdered Flamefang, despite the fact that he was her own brother. Even after Sprucestar was killed and Squirrelgaze was made the official leader of LeafClan, The Obediant Rebellion continued to last, assuring that nothing alike Sprucestar or Widow's horrid reigns would ever emerge again. ''More Coming Soon Rank History Leaders Deputies Medicine Cats Current Allegiances (As of ''A Dark Defeat) ''Coming Soon'' Category:Clans